


untitled #2

by ugliegay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay
Summary: Keiji breathes, the wind through their branches; they come from the mist, the energy of the tree. From the roots, their form takes shape, slender, sharp, undeniable beautiful as all from the earth is.





	untitled #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decidueye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/gifts).



> for raleigh of whom I love very much. 
> 
> I couldn’t get forest spirit Akaashi out of my head so here’s a drabble

There’s a man who comes once a week. He smells of the city and the daffodils he brings to the bottom of the mountain. The leaves crunch loudly under his feet, waking Keiji every single time.

It’s dawn, frigid dew running down their leaves. Keiji breathes, the wind through their branches; they come from the mist, the energy of the tree. From the roots, their form takes shape, slender, sharp, undeniable beautiful as all from the earth is. They are from dust. And at the end of the day, to dust they shall return.

They stand in the early morning storm, naked. Their body has taken shape now, from the tips of their clawed fingers to the black curls that flow around their head. It’s chilly. They flick their wrist. From the ground rises twirling vines, leaves twining around them until the cold surrounds them no longer.

Koutarou is a thunder clap. He gasps every time he sees Keiji, embraces them with hands that cup their face. They smell like man, the harsh stench of melting tar hot and heavy with him always. Yet, Keiji has grown fond of it these days. A thousand years bond to their tree, and even then their heart is painfully attached to the man in front of them.

Another gentle flick of their fingers; a daffodil spurts up from the ground, round and yellow like Koutarou’s eyes. Beautiful.

Thunder sounds around the pair of them, gentle and calming. Today is for Koutarou. They tuck the flower behind his ear and smile sweetly at him.

Keiji builds a shelter for them from roots and the refreshed energy in their soul. Koutarou sits close to them, kissing them every so softly in the rainy haze. When he talks, Keiji listens. Wherever he goes, Keiji will follow.

Koutarou stays like this, smelling of gravel, sounding of firecrackers. His fingers curl gently through black waves. He murmurs.

“Kuroo-kun and I moved in together last week and I can’t wait to take him to see you…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> any/all reads, kudos, or comments are much appreciated


End file.
